


Restoration Project

by anysin



Series: TMA October Fills [15]
Category: The Magnus Archives (Podcast)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Prostitution, Anal Fingering, Angst and Fluff and Smut, Burns, Do Not Archive (The Magnus Archives), Hand Jobs, Hurt/Comfort, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Implied/Referenced Torture, Kissing, M/M, Negotiations, Riding, Trauma, attempts at coping
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-15
Updated: 2020-11-16
Packaged: 2021-03-09 05:22:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,928
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27029551
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anysin/pseuds/anysin
Summary: A sex worker Martin meets a traumatized Jon.
Relationships: Martin Blackwood/Jonathan "Jon" Sims | The Archivist
Series: TMA October Fills [15]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1946548
Comments: 24
Kudos: 169





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> For the Kinktober prompt "prostitution" and Whumptober prompt "into the unknown". This story will be expanded later.

The man, Jon, is nothing like Martin's usual customers. The men who want his services tend to be power-trippers, mean and harsh-handed and openly so; Jon is stoic and silent, withdrawn, not even smiling as he shakes Martin's hand in the hotel lounge. It makes Martin hesitate, but he goes to Jon's room with him anyway. He tells himself it's because he has been paid well, so well that he needs to make this worthwhile for both of them. He tries not to think about Jon's eyes, how they look like bottomless wells, dark and unknown.

The way Jon sighs to himself when he closes the door behind them makes Martin a little nervous, but whatever anxiety he's feeling fades when Jon turns to him and looks at him with fearful eyes.

"What's wrong?" Martin asks, keeping his voice as calm as possible. Fear like that could mean many things: maybe Jon is having second thoughts, maybe he's intimidated, maybe he's on the verge of attacking Martin. Jon shudders at his question, closing his eyes for a moment and taking in a deep breath before opening them again.

"Many things," he says, his voice so heavy with sadness that Martin can't help but ache for him. "Let me ask you something: how well do you deal with trauma?"

Martin stiffens at that. "I'm not a professional by any means," he says, carefully.

"If you were that sort of professional, we would have a very different kind of meeting right now." Jon smiles a little, but there isn't much mirth in it. "It's all right, I don't expect much. Just some- understanding."

Martin suspects that the really responsible thing would be to call this whole thing off, tell Jon to go find someone who knows about these things.

"I can try," he says. "I don't know how much good I'll do, but I can try."

This time, there is real warmth in Jon's smile.

"Thank you," he says in a soft voice. "Well, I guess there isn't a way to soften this: I was raped a year ago." Jon falls silent, letting the words sink into Martin's brain. "It was by my partner, someone who I thought loved me. Well, he said he did, but-" Jon shrugs, in a nonchalant way that makes a strangely hurtful sight. "I won't go into details, but it was brutal, and I was terrified for months afterwards. It's easier now, but-"

Jon goes quiet, looking away from Martin.

"He's the only experience I have about sex. I want to change this." Jon sets his jaw, and when he meets Martin's eyes again, his own are full of determination. "I want to know how it's like to be with someone without violence or fear, with someone who I find pleasant." Jon blushes a little at that. "So I chose you."

"I see." Martin wants to kick himself for having nothing smarter to say than that, but instead he adds: "It's terrible what happened to you. I'm so sorry."

"I appreciate that," Jon says. "But what I really need to know is if you're still willing to go through with this. I understand if not." Jon hesitates, then adds: "I would like it to be you, though."

Martin licks his lips.

"Like I said, I'm not a professional about psychological stuff," he says, and hates the way shadows gather on Jon's face. "But I'm good at what I do. I promise to make it as good to you as I possibly can."

"So that's a yes?" Jon asks, eyes lighting up.

Martin nods. He can't deny it: he's afraid. But he knows he also can't turn his back on Jon, not if he can help him. He just has to keep his promise.


	2. Back To Bloom

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jon and Martin make a new, better memory.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warnings for past abuse (physical and sexual) and lots of sap.

"So," Jon says. "What happens now?"

Jon is still smiling, but Martin can hear tension in his voice and see fear creeping back into his eyes. It makes Martin ache, so he keeps his voice soft as he speaks:

"Anything you like, Jon." Realizing that might be too broad of a suggestion, he adds: "Maybe we could sit down?"

Jon looks so lost, but he nods, taking in a deep breath. Martin starts to move towards the sofa, reasoning that it's a neutral starting place, but Jon heads for the bed instead, sitting on the end of it. Jon twists his hands, his face flooding with hesitation before he steels himself, looking at Martin.

"I should just grab the bull by its horns, shouldn't I?" Jon puts his hands down on his knees, exhaling through pursed lips before patting the spot next to him. "Please, sit with me."

Martin hesitates for a second before walking over to the bed, sitting down once Jon pulls his hand out of the way. "We don't have to hurry," he points out.

"I know. But I don't want to be afraid." Jon inhales deeply again, closing his eyes for a moment. When he opens them again, the fear hasn't quite disappeared, but it has subsided. 

"I think I want to look at you," he says, turning towards Martin. "Just- take you in."

Martin sits still on the bed, keeping his face and body relaxed as Jon leans in close and simply watches him. Martin looks back at him, trying his best not to stare, but it's hard when everything about Jon draws him in. Their eyes keep meeting and every time they do, Martin feels like drowning into those deep, dark, velvety depths. Drowning like that wouldn't be such a bad fate; his face goes warm over the thought.

He hears Jon inhale, and his body tenses as he waits for the judgment to fall.

"You're- absolutely stunning." Jon's voice is barely above a whisper, but Martin can hear the awe in it, and the sincerity. "You are everything I hoped for."

The words make Martin tremble all over. He has been complimented before, but the context has rarely been pleasant; his clients like to tell him how gorgeous he looks when they pin him down against a bed, a floor or the ground, or when they have freshly made him cry. Martin attracts a certain type of man, and that man isn't like Jon. That someone like Jon is telling him this is a whole new thing.

"Thank you," he replies, because he can't dismiss this. "So are you," he adds, because it's true.

Jon smiles at that, but it isn't a happy smile.

"I wonder if you'll feel that way once you see me naked," Jon says in a quiet voice, looking away. "I- I suffered some damage, when I was raped. I'm used to it, but I don't know how bad it looks to an outsider."

Martin has a good imagination; he can come up with all too many options for 'damage', and the idea that Jon has been hurt like this fills him with rage. He hopes the guy is in prison, preferably rotting, preferably in pain. He hopes the last two are the case even if he isn't in prison.

"I've seen everything in my line of work," he says. "You have nothing to worry about. I can't imagine not finding you attractive."

Jon glances at him, openly surprised, and Martin aches for him again. But it also makes him feel determined: he will do his best to help Jon see that he's amazing.

"All right, then." Jon nods, inching a little closer to Martin on the bed. He lifts his hand, reaching for Martin's face.

Jon traces the outline of Martin's temple with the tips of his fingers, letting them trail down to his cheek. He cups Martin's face, caresses him with his thumb, and Martin can't stop his eyes from closing, his whole body from leaning into the touch. He swallows when he feels the fingers of Jon's other hand brush up along the length of his neck before he cups his face from that side, holding him between his hands.

"May I?" Jon asks, his voice barely above a breath.

Not daring to say anything, Martin just nods. He trembles as he feels Jon lean in, feels his breath on his lips before Jon's mouth slides against his, and they're kissing. Martin softens, melts, resting his face into Jon's smooth palms as he savors the warmth of Jon's mouth against his own, its silken feel. Jon nibbles on his lips, and Martin responds, catching Jon's lower lip between his own.

He opens his eyes when Jon pulls away, watching Jon as Jon blinks, looking slightly dazed. But Jon leans into another kiss and Martin is ready for him, lifting his arms so he can rest them around Jon's waist, light and loose, holding onto him as they taste, explore each other. Jon slides his hands down from Martin's face to his shoulders, stroking them before closing his arms around Martin.

Martin hears himself moan, letting himself fully embrace Jon, surrendering to him. Jon is pushing towards him, into his lap, and Martin allows himself to be pushed down onto the bed, rubbing Jon's back and sides with his hands as Jon straddles him. Martin is growing hard, which makes him blush deeply, and he moans again as Jon presses himself against his swollen groin.

Jon pulls away again, and this time he is smiling as Martin looks at him.

"You are quite something," he says, unwinding one of his arms from around Martin so he can brush Martin's hair out of his face. Martin licks his lips, turning his face towards Jon's hand so he can press a light kiss against his palm, and he hears Jon laugh softly over that.

"Should we take our clothes off now?" Jon asks him, rocking his hips slightly against Martin's, drawing another moan from him. "I think it might be time."

Martin almost can't answer; it's so distracting to have Jon there in his lap, all warm and squirming against him, but he manages to nod, taking his hands to the buttons of his shirt.

"May I?" Jon asks, resting his hands on Martin's wrists. "I would like to see you."

Quite red in the face now, Martin nods again, letting his arms fall down to his sides as he looks up at Jon. He swallows as Jon undoes the first button, swiftly moving onto the next one.

"No need to hurry," he whispers again, even though he grows warmer with each button that pops open.

"I know." Jon looks him in the eye and smiles. "But I want to."

Jon makes a quick work of the buttons, pulling the shirt slowly open. Martin can feel Jon's eyes on his bare flesh and, god, he hopes that he pleases Jon. Sometimes, he disappoints people. He bites his lip when Jon sets his hands on his chest, massaging him before running his hands lower, to Martin's ribs and to the curve of his belly.

"I wasn't joking before, you know." Martin whimpers in his throat when Jon leans down, kissing him on his neck. "You are beautiful, Martin."

Martin whimpers again as he feels Jon grasp his belt, unbuckling it and pulling it open. Jon keeps kissing along his neck, going up to press his lips behind Martin's ear before going down to nip at his collarbone, unfastening Martin's trousers at the same time. He dips his hand inside and cups Martin through his underwear, making Martin’s hips buck with his firm grasp.

"But I wonder." Jon rubs Martin through his boxers, drawing a moan after moan out of him. "Will you really think the same of me? That's what you say, but you could change your mind."

"I won't," Martin breathes, reaching up to rest his hand on Jon's shoulder. Jon tenses at his touch, but he relaxes when Martin rubs him gently, his stiffness fading away. "Let me see you too, Jon."

Jon doesn't respond first, staring past Martin. But Jon nods in the end, meeting his eyes, and he takes his warm hand away from Martin's aching groin and grasps the hem of his sweater, starting to pull the garment up.

The moment the sweater is off, Martin sees red.

There are burn marks all over Jon's body. Small ones, perhaps from matches, perhaps from a lighter, but they pepper his chest, stomach and hips, one of them being right next to his left nipple, one right at the dip of his throat. At this point, Martin can only wonder if there are any in more intimate places, but just the idea makes him want to strangle someone.

"I hope that guy falls in a shower and cracks his head," he says, and Jon's eyes widen.

"Martin!"

"I hope someone runs at him with scissors," Martin continues. "Or that someone drops boiling water on him, or that he gets bitten by something rabid, or he gets the tetanus, or-!"

"Martin!" A laughter bursts out of Jon, and he clutches his sweater to his chest as he looks down at Martin, his eyes delighted. "He's in prison, Martin. I don't really care what happens to him there, as long as he's there."

"Well, _I_ hope he gets hurt." Martin falls silent, blushing. "Sorry, I'm being too much."

"No, it's- it's fine. I like it." Jon laughs again, and this time he puts the sweater aside. His expression turns a little hesitant again, but he doesn’t try to hide himself, letting Martin see him. "Is this fine? I'm not unpleasant to you?"

"Of course not," Martin says, not even having to think about it. He reaches up and rests his hand on Jon's cheek, stroking him. "You could never be."

Jon looks at him for a second, his expression a mixture of confusion and hope, before he nods, moving his hands to his trousers. As Jon unfastens them and starts to push them down, Martin sits up on the bed, shoving his own trousers down to his knees and off. It only seems fair that they bare themselves to each other at the same time.

Martin feels hot all over by the time he has removed his underwear, blushing at the sight of his stiff, leaking cock, but his heat only increases as he looks over to Jon, and sees him fully nude. He feels cold in his chest when he sees that Jon has marks on his hips and thighs as well, and once again he wants to choke whoever is responsible for this. But he pushes his anger down; that man doesn’t deserve any of their focus tonight. This is all about the two of them, about Jon.

“You are beautiful,” he says, his voice a little hoarse. “Please believe that, Jon.”

Jon glances at him, uncertain in the face. He shakes his head, determination returning into his eyes as he smiles at Martin.

“I’ll do my best,” he says. “Should we lie down?”

Martin nods, stretching down on the bed again. Jon crawls over to him, and it’s now that Martin notices that Jon is hard too, his lovely cock standing up between his slender thighs. Jon lies down next to him, onto his side, resting his hand on Martin’s belly.

“You can touch me,” Jon says. He flushes a little, lowering his eyes. “I would like that, actually.”

As Jon strokes his belly, his hand sliding lower each time it strokes down, Martin reaches out for Jon. He rests his hand down on Jon’s shoulder, squeezing it gently before running it down to Jon’s arm, caressing the length of it. He looks at Jon, at his soft, scarred skin, his protruding bones, the slim shape of him; he wasn’t lying when he said Jon was beautiful. He brings his hand down to Jon’s chest, running his knuckles down the center of it and downward to Jon’s heaving stomach, and finally to his groin.

“You are beautiful,” he says again, grasping Jon’s cock.

Jon closes his eyes, shivering slightly and breathing in deeply as he closes his fingers around Martin’s cock. Jon’s hold is firm and it makes Martin’s cock jerk in his hand, and Martin bites his lip as he wills his own hand to be soft. He runs his fingertips along Jon’s cock, feeling his soft skin and the hot throb beneath it. He grasps the head gently, massaging it, watching as the pre-come seeps out from the slit at the tip and trickles down onto his hand.

“Good?” he asks as Jon opens his eyes again, his voice little above a whisper.

“Yes.” Jon strokes his fist up Martin’s cock and slides it down again, repeating the motion as Martin moans. “You don’t need to hold back, you know. I won’t break.”

Martin nods, curling his fingers firmly around Jon’s cock as he starts to stroke him, trying to time his strokes with Jon’s. It’s a little hard when Jon’s hand feels so good on his cock, making him want to buck into his grasp, but he is patient, following Jon’s rhythm, speeding up as Jon does. He can’t stop his mouth from crying out over Jon’s touches, the heat inside him growing stronger when he hears Jon moan too, when Jon’s cock twitches in his hand.

After a while, Jon gets up, shrugging Martin’s hand off him. Still stroking Martin’s cock, Jon moves over to straddle Martin’s thighs, sliding forward in his lap until his cock touches against Martin’s. Jon presses their cocks together, stroking them in unison while Martin slaps his hand over his mouth, trying not to howl.

“I want you to fuck me,” Jon says. “Do you have lube?”

Martin can barely talk, burning with pleasure and desire. He nods, removing his hand from his mouth. “In my coat pocket.”

His coat is on the floor so Jon has to get off the bed to reach it, giving Martin a full view of his backside as he leans down to it. Martin flinches at the sight of burn marks on the backs of Jon’s thighs, but he also can’t stop looking at Jon’s small arse, its perfect little shape, and he shivers as he imagines what it will feel like to be inside Jon. Jon fishes the tube of lubrication out of Martin’s coat pocket before standing up again, uncorking the tube as he gets up on the bed again.

“I would like to ride you,” Jon says, pouring lube onto his hand, his fingers. Jon reaches underneath himself, and Martin’s cock twitches and jerks out a trickle of pre-come as he watches Jon work two fingers inside his arse. Jon’s cock is gleaming from the tip too, twitching visibly as Jon pushes his fingers deep inside, his back curving as he starts to work himself open.

“Whatever you want, Jon.” Martin wants to kiss Jon again, to hold him, but he doesn’t dare to move. He stares as Jon thrusts his fingers inside himself, his cock so hard by now it almost hurts. “That’s what I’m here for.”

Jon’s eyes close over that, his teeth digging into his lower lip as he works the lube into himself, slicking his hole up. After a while, he pulls his fingers out, pouring some more lube onto his hand before rubbing it over Martin’s cock, his breathing loud and heavy. Martin is trembling by the time Jon finally tosses the tube aside, when he straddles Martin.

“I’m glad for that.” Jon looks a little dazed, but he’s smiling as he positions himself over Martin’s cock, as he brushes his arse against the head. “I’m glad it’s you, Martin.”

Now Martin can’t resist anymore; he reaches out, resting his hands on each side of Jon’s face, cradling it gently as he pulls Jon down. Jon follows him, resting down on top of him as he moves his hips down, kissing Martin right when he starts to take Martin’s cock inside him.

Jon is hot and tight as he sinks down on Martin, and Martin moans into Jon’s mouth as they kiss, his thumbs stroking over Jon’s sharp cheekbones. Jon whimpers, his mouth going soft and slack against Martin’s as he pushes down on Martin’s cock, taking him in all the way to the root. Martin slides his hands to Jon’s neck, to his back, stroking him all over as he keeps kissing him, his cock twitching within Jon’s snug heat. He pants when their mouths part, when Jon rests his forehead against his.

“Good?” Jon asks.

Martin laughs. “I should be the one asking you that, really.” He gasps when Jon squeezes around his cock, his hips jerking on the bed. “Yes though, very!”

Jon chuckles, kissing him on the cheek.

“Well, It’s good for me too.” Jon rises up, resting his hands on Martin’s chest as he lifts his hips, sliding up on Martin’s cock before pushing down again, making Martin cry out. “This, I think, is how it should be.”

Jon begins to ride him, with confidence that surprises Martin, but also pleases him; he is so glad to have helped Jon like this, helped him feel pleasure and get to this point. He runs his hands along Jon’s body, feeling his scarred skin and the slight muscles beneath it, the length of his spine, his ribs, his small waist, until he’s grasping Jon by his slim hips, holding onto them as Jon hauls himself up and down along his cock. Jon bends his head back, closing his eyes as he rocks against Martin, his cock standing stiff and leaking. Martin can’t stop staring at him, can’t stop being stunned by him. 

“You are amazing, Jon.” He takes his hand to Jon’s cock, trailing his fingertips over its twitching length before wrapping his fingers around it, giving it a firm stroke. Jon moans, pre-come squeezing out of the tip of his cock. “You need to know that. You are incredible.”

Jon bites his lip, grinding harder down on Martin, his buttocks slapping against Martin’s thighs as he takes him in as deep as possible. Martin strokes the side of Jon's waist, its slight curve, strokes Jon’s cock and feels it throb hot and fast in his hand. His own hips are rocking too, down against the mattress and up into Jon, until they’re writhing in unison.

“So are you, Martin.” Jon opens his eyes, looking down at him. He leans down over Martin again, brackets Martin’s head between his elbows on the bed, bends down until there is a mere inch between their mouths. “So are you.”

They kiss again, and Martin is pounding up into Jon now, wrapping an arm around him as he keeps jerking on Jon’s cock, his palm turning slick with Jon’s pre-come. He holds Jon close as Jon starts to wail against his mouth, thrusting into Martin’s hand as he comes, his body clenching around Martin’s cock. Martin thrusts up into him, cock and balls throbbing all over as he spills himself inside Jon, breathing Jon in.

Jon falls slack on top of him, panting against Martin’s mouth as his body relaxes on top of Martin’s. Martin tries to catch his breath, doesn’t quite succeed, but he takes his hands to Jon’s hips and lifts them up just enough for his softening cock to slide out of Jon before lowering Jon on top of him again, wrapping his arms around him. He kisses Jon in his hair, smiling when Jon lets out a soft grunt.

“All right?” Martin asks, holding Jon tight.

Jon snuggles against his chest, wrapping his own arms around Martin.

“All right,” Jon replies.


End file.
